1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of antenna diversity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wireless communication system, the multipath fading effect usually deteriorates the incoming signals received at the receiver end. Due to different signal transmission paths with different timing delay and signal attenuation, signals received by the receiver end often interfere with each other. In general, antenna diversity techniques are commonly employed to solve the aforementioned problems.
The conventional antenna diversity method typically selects an antenna which has the greatest signal strength from a plurality of antennas to be a receiving antenna for receiving signals. However, in some wireless communication devices, the symbol boundary identification may easily make mistakes when the signal strength of the receiving antenna is greater than a predetermined strength, thereby reducing the throughput of the receiver end.